miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Fanka miraculous ladybug/nieoczekiwane spotkanie
kolejny wyścig kim i Alix , Wszyscy kibicowali Alix , gdy w ten jakby z nikąd pojawił się portal i wypadła z niego dziewczyna . Wszyscy podbiegli do Leżącej nastolatki . - Marinette znasz ją ...? Spytał się Adrien . - nie pierwszy raz ją widze ... W ten ze szkoły wyszedł dyrektor i powiedział : - co tu się dzieje ..!? - panie dyrektorze znaleziliśmy tą dziewczyne ... Powiedział Nino . - dobrze ... Ivan zabierz dziewczyne do pielęgniarki .. - dobrze ... Tymczasem dorosła Marinette szykowała się na swoją 20 rocznice . - Adriana ...! Zawołała Marinette . Odpowiedziała jej cisza . W ten z gościnego pokoju wyszedł jej mąż . - Adrien .. Nie, widziałeś Adriany ..? - nie skarbie .. Odpowiedział Adrien . - hm.. - nad czym się tak zastanawiasz ..? - od rana nie widziała Ani jej ani Tikki .. - a może Poszły razem na miasto albo Ally zabrała ją na spacer ... - Jakby gdzieś wychodziła To by nam powiedziała prawda..? - no tak .. - a może ... Nie, to niedorzeczne .. - co...? - myślisz że nasza córka mogła użyć Wehikuł czasu..?! - he... Nie, Przecież to Absurd.. W ten spod łóżka wyłonił się plagg . - e... Macie racje .. - z czym mamy racje palgg ..? Spytała się Marinnette . - z... Tym... Że... No ... - Wykrztuś to z siebie plagg ..!! Krzyknął Adrien na swego kwami. - ech ... Że Adriana użyła Wehikuł Czasu Żeby Przenieść Się do Przeszłości Żeby Zobaczyć, Jak Jej Rodzice Wyglądali Jako Nastolatkowie.. - od kiedy to wiesz .. Spytał już spokojny Adrien . - już od kilku dni o tym wiem ... Wrócimy do Teraźniejszości , Dziewczyna Leżała Na łóżku Gdy w ten Usłyszała Otwieranie drzwi. Do pomieszczenia weszła kobieta ubrana w biały Fartuch lekarski. - witaj moja droga jak się czujesz ..? Powiedziała Pielęgniarka. - dobrze ... - a jak się nazywasz ...? - e.. Nazywam się Adriana Marinette dupain - cheng - agrest..i mam 13 lat ... Powiedziała dziewczyna . - acha ... Pielęgniarka Wyszła z Pomieszczenia. Adriana wstała i wyszła na korytarz . Dziewczyna doszła do sali Matematycznej, i Zauważyła swoich rodziców . Dziewczyna zapukała do drzwi . Otworzyła jej kobieta. - o witaj moja droga ... Wszyscy Się zastanawialiśmy Kiedy się obudzisz... - wchodź Nie bój się Dziewczyna weszła do sali . - hej ... Nagle dziewczyna zaczeła Ciężko Oddychać. - ej wszystko w porzątku .. Powiedział Nino . Dziewczyna Wyciągnęła Z torebki inhalator . - Boże Święty ty Dziecko jesteś Astmatyczką ..!? - hm... Dziewczyna skineła głową. - od kiedy masz astme ..? Powiedziała nauczycielka . - już od dziecka .. Odpowiedziała Adriana . Nagle zadzwonił telefon dziewczyny . Adriana nacisneła telefon i nagle pokazał się hologram jej przyjaciółki Ally . - dziewczyno nie, Uwierzysz jak ci powiem co zrobiła córka chleo ... - co .. Ona ... Ha ... Się wywaliła na schodach ... I poleciała jak długa i jej twarz była cała w błocie ...! - ha ha ... Super .. - hej Na pewno się ucieszysz Mój brat ma sesję zdjęciową Więc możesz go zaprosić na koktajl .. - a... Wreszcie będę mogła Zaprosić Nilo ..! - rany Zachowuje się Jak twoja matka w młodość .. - ej nie Porównuj mnie Do mojej mamy.. - mów to za siebie ... - sorry ale muszę kończyć pa .. - pa .. Skończyły Się lekcję , Marinette szła korytarzem gdy ktoś Pociągnął ją do tyłu. - a...! Krzykneła Marinette . - ej uspokój się ..! - a to ty .. - tak to ja .. - jak się nazywaz ..? Spytała Marinette . - ech no na pewno mi nie Uwierzysz.. - no mów .. - ech nazywam się Adriana Marinette dupain - cheng - agrest i pochodze z Przyszłości ... A ty jesteś moją mamą i cofnełam się do przeszłość żeby zobaczyć jak ty i tata wygłądacie jako nastolatki ... - więc ja i Adrien jesteśmy małżenistwem ..? - no tak .. No mów dalej .. - okey .. - więc ta dziewczyna z którą rozmawiałam to była moja przyjaciółka a za razem córka cioci Aly i wujka Nino .. I Ally ma brata bliźniaka który ma na imię Nilo .. - ta twoja przyjaciółka mówiła jeszcze o jakiejś dziewczynie.. - a... Ally mówiła o córce chleo ... Carmen .. Marinette stała jak wyryta w ziemię . - halo ziemia do mamy ..! - ty... Ty.. Jesteś moją córką ..! - no tak .. - Błagam cię mamo Nic nie mów Młodszej wersji Taty Że ty jesteś Jego żoną w przyszłości a ja Waszą córką Bo Jak się dowie To będą mega kłopoty ..!! - Nie no Chyba wy jako dorośli Już dowiedzieliście Że wzięłam wehikuł I cofnełam się w czasie , Na pewno ojciec jest na mnie wkurzony.. Na pewno jak Wrócę do domu to Będzie Szlaban do końca życia , Nie będę mogła zobaczyć Nilo ..!! - Na serio wyglądasz jak ja I masz oczy po Adrianie .. - no .. Nagle przybiega do Marinette i Adriany , Alya i mówi : - dziewczyny szybko bo spóziniecie się na lekcje..! Adriana siedziała po miedzy Młodszą Wersją Swego taty, i Młodszą wersję swojego wujka. Adriana nie wytrzymała i podeszła do ławki Chleo i sabriny i nawrzeszczała na Chleo : - Carme zachowuje się jak ty no ja nie moge .. Niedaleko Pada Jabłko Od jabłoni ..!! - o kim ty mówisz ..? Powiedziała Chleo . - rany mówie o twojej córce ..! - co... O moje córce ..!! - tak .. - ale jak to ..? - Pamiętacie Wszyscy tą dziewczynę Która do mnie dzwoniła..? - no tak .. Odpowiedziała jej tym razem Sabrina . - To była Córka Mojej cioci Aly i wujka Nino ..! - co ja i Nino Za żadne skarby świata..! powiedziała Alya. - a ty czyją jesteś córką ..? Spytał się Adrien . - e ... Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział .. Odpowiedziała Adriana . Wszyscy stali jak wyryci w ziemie po tym co im powiedziała Adriana . Nagle do sali wleciała starsza wersja plagga . - młoda wracaj do domu bo twój stary mie zabije...! - powiedziałeś im ...!! - ta... - O żesz ty Pleciugo ...!!! Sorki.. Sorki ..! Nagle do sali weszli rodzice dziewczyny . - Adriana Marinette dupain - cheng - agrest jazda do domu ..! - Ale tatusiu ..! - Żadnych `ale`młoda damo jazda do domu..!! - że co ..! Powiedział młodszy Adrien . - e... Skarbie Powiedz mi Że nie powiedziałem imienia naszej córki I jej drugiego imienia po tobie I jeszcze naszych Połączonych Nazwisk co..?! - powiedziałeś.. Odpowiedziała dorosła Marinette . - rany nie chciałem żeby młodszy ja się o tym dowiedział.. - więc ty jesteś mną ..?! Powiedział Adrien . - tak .. Odpowiedział dorosły Adrien . - to ... To ... Ty .. Marinette ..!! Powiedział Adrien . - tak .. Odpowiedziała dorosła Marinette. - a to nasza córka Adriana .. Powiedziała dorosła Marinette . - chyba musimy już wracać .. Powiedział dorosły Adrien . - no tak .. Powiedziała zawiedziona Adriana . - więc miło było was poznać młodsze wersje moich rodziców .. Adriana przytuliła Marinette i Adriena . - pa mamo i tato .. - no i pa wujku i ciociu .. w ten otworzył się portal . - no to narazie ..! Marinette i Adrien : pa ..! Alya i Nino : pa..! Adriana i jej rodzice weszli do portalu i wrócili do przyszłość . KONIEC . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania